Sanji's Nightmare
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Failed chapter from one of my stories, was in 'Works Of Nothingness' but chosen to placed it up as a one shot. 'Thinking' about continuing that other story, but with out this chapter; so may have to find another way around the plot later if I continue.


One Piece: Failed Chapter from 'What's The Got To Do With The Piece Of Gold?' Ch:4 Sanji's Nightmare.

Everything was in darkness. This endless black void of seemingly nothingness could cause a sane man to lose his mind. The one who sat in this eternal blackness peered into it, watching and waiting. But no matter have long he stared, all he ever saw was the dark.

He was leaned back against a cold stone, knees pulled up to his chest and arms wrapped around his shins, holding himself to himself. He did not shy away from the coldness of the stone. Instead he wanted to embrace it more and more.

The reason for why the young boy wanted chilling stone behind him, even when it was making his back numb. Because he let him know that there was something in this darkness.

Of course there also was the freezing wind, that blow at one side of him. He made his ear ache and burn as it continued to come in that direction. With this wind came the icy sea waters, that were blown up onto the rock he was on. They slashed on him, each cold droplet felt like it pulling holes into his skin.

The hunger was the worst. It ate away at his stomach, it ached and ached and there was nothing he could do about it. It made him want to vomit and yet there was nothing to vomit on, whenever he heaved only his stomach's acids came up. Causing more pain, this time in his chest and heart.

The hunger also bought with it powerful headaches, causing it to do slow spins if he turned. His muscles screamed as they also demanded energy to move.

He wanted to drink, his mouth was as dry as cotton. The taste of vomit lingered there, the back of his throat felt like it was cut in many places. And no matter how many times he licked his broken lips, they would never become moist.

Death would be a release for him now.

A slow smile came upon his cracked lips, at the very thought of ending it all now. If he fell asleep in this cold dark place, he would die. He let his eyes close.

His eyes snapped opened and his heart started to raced. There had been a sound; through the sound of the wind, the crashing waves and his throbbing ears, he heard a strange noise.

He listened carefully.

"_Shishishishishi_." There it was again!

He took in deep breaths and tried to think of what this was. Whatever it was, it was welcoming. His brain started to move forwards again, trying to focus, trying to remember just who he was, where he was, who was with him.

For some reason he had thought that there was an old man with him, but that sounded to young to be an old man.

"_Shishishishishi_." Came the sound again, and he swore he knew this. He had a feeling he heard this strange laugh a thousand times before. A laugh?

"_Shishishishishi...Sanji..." _It said a name this time, and suddenly he knew that it was his own name. "_Oiiiiii...Sanjiii..." _Sanji smiled and closed his eyes as it came nearer to him. The sound of feet could now be heard.

"_Shishishishishi._" It came from somewhere very close, "I found it! _Shishishi_! Sanji? Oi Sanji?"

Suddenly he felt warmth wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him away from the cold stone wall. He was now locked in a odd embrace. Sanji let his arms go as he was pulled further into the warm arms of whoever was taking away from the coldness and shielding him from both the harsh wind and sea water.

"Here drink this slowly." The voice said next to his ear, hot breathe caused the earache to hum, and Sanji let a moan. "_Shishishi_...come on Sanji, you're the one who should be feeding me!"

Sanji felt a little angry towards what he was saying, here he was staving and the person was telling him that he should feed _them_? The angry was quickly replaced, however, when something touched his lips. Sanji hissed in pain and tried to push away, but the person was to strong for that, keeping him close.

A moment passed and Sanji began to panic, had he drove the other away. No. That can not be, he was still being held. Then it happened. Something else was pushed against his lips, forcing them open and letting a mouthful of water inside.

After a second Sanji knew that he was the other's own lips.

"That's better right?" It asked as it pulled completely away, letting the cold get to him again. The warmth started to leave and Sanji tried to cry out for the other not to leave him alone, but only a odd strangling sound came out from the back of his throat.

The other must of realized something, because he was pulled back into those arms in an instant. Sanji's forehead now was passed against a rubbery cheek.

"Sorry Sanji." The male voice said, as he kept holding the other man, "I forgot you're not good without food in the dark. Bet that hit of the head didn't help." The man's voice was filled with understanding, and Sanji felt himself relaxing there.

Now long he was in those arms for, he did not know. He may of even fall asleep, but there was no way of telling.

"I found us some food." The man said gently, as he rubbed Sanji's forearm trying to bring some feeling back there. "Well what I mean is, I found some large bugs. I remembered when I was first thrown into the jungle. I didn't eat for fives day and then I noticed I could just eat the bugs there. _Shishishishishi._"Sanji found himself smiling at the laugh this time, the man's chest rumbled as he did, "Bugs won't filled me up like when I was younger. But it was do until the others find us. Lets eat!"

Suddenly there was movement again, and he could feel the man moving away from him, the cold air struck him once more. But this time he did not panic as the man moved off. Remembering the promise of food.

A finger touched his lips and he opened his mouth, something small was put inside. Sanji forced himself to chew down on the hard piece of something.

"I think the sun is about to come up," The man said as another piece was pushed against Sanji's lips. "The darkness is lessening." He chewed on his own mouthful of bugs and watched the skies changing. Sanji opened his eyes and looked out into the darkness. There was a thin line of light, breaking the blackness. The sky slowly began red and yellow.

Sanji glanced towards the man that was holding out a handful of bugs for him to eat, and for the first time see the one who saved him from the endless nothingness. At the moment, all he could make out was a toothy grin, and a scar under the eye facing him.

"_Luffy..._" Sanji said with a smile as he remembered his Captain's name, he had been reliving the nightmare of when he was younger, completely lost in his memories. "_Thank you..._" He opened his mouth and allowed the bugs to enter and chewed down hard, wanting to regain his strength.

"_Shishishishishi._" Came Luffy laugh as he watched the waters around them, looking for Sunny. They could not have been swept that far away, "I should be thanking you, I can't swim!"

Luffy had fallen overboard during a heavy storm, while the marines were chasing them. Sanji was the only one who saw and jumped in after him. They floated in the sea for hours before Sanji found a small island, that was more like a rock sticking out of the sea, it did not have much plant life and almost no animals. Luffy was out cold and he was hurt badly on the side of his head.

"The sun feels so nice!" Luffy shouted as he lifted his arms above his head in a stretch, not that it did him any good. He grinned into the heat of the new sun's rays and sighed.

"Hummm..." Sanji agreed as the warmth came upon him and he leaned back against the rock. Luffy pulled Sanji away from the rock suddenly, causing the blonde to blinked. Sitting behind Sanji Luffy sat against the rock himself and grabbed hold of his Chief on him, so that Sanji back was on his chest.

"Better?" Luffy asked as grinned down at the surprised curly eyebrow man, "You're cold right?"

"Not any more." Sanji said as he faced toward the sun, and let his Captain's arms settle around him. "The nightmare is gone." Those arms there keeping the winds out of his ears, he could not help but smile some more.

"Huh?" Luffy asked blinking in question, as he tilted his head to the side.

"No. Nevermind. I am warm and full." Sanji said as he patted his jacket, hoping to find one of his baby ever if it was put in his mouth, ever if he could not light it. "Wait where did the water come from?"

"_Shishishishishi._" Luffy laughed again, his chest rocking Sanji's head lightly as he did. "It was mystery water! I found it in a cave, it was falling from the ceiling. There is pools of really hot water on the floor on the cave," Luffy voice changed to one of disgust, "It taste nasty! OH!" He suddenly spoke brightly again, "There were bats in there during the day, I saw them leave when the sun was setting," Luffy grinned and leaned over, his voice filled with excitement, "When you're feeling up to it, we go there when the sun is out and eat those."

"Roast Bat..." Sanji said under his breathe, clearly amused by how many emotions went into those words of Luffy's, one going to another in a blink of an eye, "I can do that."

Together the pair watched the sun raise higher into the sky, waiting silently for their crew to come found them.

"Oi Sanji?" Luffy suddenly asked as he glanced towards the blonde, "Think Nami will let me off our deal just until we get back to Sunny?"

"I don't see why not." Sanji answered with a weak smile, as he voice started working once more, "The deal was to start with your first meal of rice, but the storm hit before you could have that." Sanji laughed a little, "You can start once we get back. I'm sure Nami-san won't mind much."

"Mmmm..." Luffy mumbled as he stared out, hoping that Nami would let the deal wait until he got back.


End file.
